<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tempted by KyaKishinuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688396">Tempted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaKishinuma/pseuds/KyaKishinuma'>KyaKishinuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Forbidden Love, Lemon, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaKishinuma/pseuds/KyaKishinuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’You want this too, don’t you, Obi-Wan?’’<br/>A lemon oneshot. Reader seduces Obi-Wan into giving her what she wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tempted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a tug at his Padawan braid, you brought the handsome man closer, smirking as your hand whipped out to gently find its place into the groove of his shoulder. Hot satisfaction bubbled deep inside the pit of your stomach as you found those captivating blues of his staring at your defined curves curiously. Ad then, you raised brow as he tore his gaze away guiltily.</p><p>‘’Come on Obi-Wan,’’ you leaned in close, your plumb breasts rolling up against his sturdy chest through your clothes, ‘’Forget about that code of yours for a moment.’’<br/>
</p><p>His eyes snapped back to you as your fingers slipped underneath his Jedi robes, slithering their way along his clavicle. ‘’If you had wanted this, you should’ve called for anyone but a Jedi.’’ </p><p>‘’Mmm, but,’’ a dangerous smile tugged at your lips as you stared up at him through your eyelashes, ‘’I wanted the assistance of a Jedi. No one else.’’ Your hand’s movements on his collarbone had gently moved his Jedi robes aside, exposing his firm shoulder to the intimacy of the locked, dimly-lit room. No bed, no desk, nothing but the two of you and the window. There’d be no witnesses, you knew it. Only the moon and the stars. </p><p>The Padawan didn’t respond to this. Rather, furrowing his brows, he reached out to stop your hand from exploring his body any further. Stubborn man. But you knew how to deal with his kind. </p><p>Before he could quite grip you, you took a step back, feeling the cold hard wall press up against your spine. His eyes followed you. Good. You had his attention.<br/>
</p><p>Smirking every so slightly, you lowered your hands to your hips, gave your ass a tight squeeze. Afterwards, they glided their way up your waist, your rounded curves, traced your breasts to move up into the bridge between them, and ultimately settled at the bottom of your delicate neck. Despite the black one-piece you were wearing, which hid all skin but that of your face, your body’s tempting silhouette could be seen very clearly with how tightly the clothing hugged you. In fact, it stretched just enough to betray your silky skin beneath it. The curve to your ass, the arch to the small of your back, the plumbness to your chest, none of it was spared. And you absolutely loved how the young Jedi was drinking it all in almost innocently.<br/>
</p><p>Your fingers trailed their way to your back, finding the laces that kept the clothing on you. With a simple pull at them, you were freed from the constraint as it pooled at your feet, revealing what little underwear you garmented your fine nude with. It was luxurious lingerie, barely covering your mature womanhood and splitting at your stomach into two skinny ligaments. Like prying fingers, they stretched out over your perky tits and over your shoulders to finally melt back together at your spine, ending at your needy sex. The stockings you wore shared the toxic pink colour, as venomous as the enticing kiss your smooth lips pressed to his chest as you leaned in, your sleek fingers finding his neck.<br/>
</p><p>You gave a small pull and grinned as you felt him instinctively step closer, trapping you between the wall and his body. Just where you wanted to be. You had lured your prey in. You trailed his jawline's features, eventually moving to nip at it gently. He didn't react, but you knew he was enjoying it. He knew he was breaking the Jedi Code, and he wanted to push you away. Yet, did he?<br/>
</p><p>Of course he didn’t. He wasn’t capable of doing so.<br/>
</p><p>‘’Stop.’’ His voice was low, husky, firm. But he was lying to himself.<br/>
</p><p>‘’Make me.’’ God were you a tease. There was no way he’d possibly refuse.<br/>
</p><p>Especially not now that your hand had found its way down his pants, boldly going for his manhood. A low, surprised grunt rumbled from deep within his throat as you groped him roughly.<br/>
</p><p>Moving up closer against him, you skimmed your fingers against his hardness. He leaned his head back before, making you chuckle. Let's push him a little bit. As you gripped his rod greedily, he gave out a choked gasp. Then, a long, strained groan as you licked at his Adam’s apple. ‘’You want this too, don’t you, Obi-Wan?’’<br/>
</p><p>His hand lost itself in your hair as you sucked at his skin gently. His legs stuttered as you fondled his sensitive balls. He closed his eyes and gave the slightest shiver, but said nothing more. That wouldn't be for very long, however.<br/>
</p><p>His head snapped back open as you released him, kneeling to tug at his pants. Again, he was observing you intently, not approving, yet not denying your actions. In fact, as you glanced up at him, you could see a new, demanding look to his eyes. Amused, you straightened back up and shook your head. ‘’I don’t think so. Blowjobs are for the clients who pay me.’’<br/>
</p><p>Your words seemed to bring him back to his senses as he stumbled back slightly, blinking at you in shock. Right, he wasn’t supposed to be doing this. But no, you weren’t about to let your catch go. Not until you got what you wanted.<br/>
</p><p>Pouncing forward, you slammed your lips against him, kissing him in the wildest way you could manage. Tongues and teeth clashed as you forced your way into his mouth. You had the intended effect on him : he was rooted to his spot, unable to process what was happening... That is, until he felt your wet, warm walls tightly swallow his throbbing member. You had slipped him into you while he had been lost in his mind.<br/>
</p><p>He wouldn’t back down now. No man ever would. As soon as they were inside a woman, their minds gave in to that slumbering, sex-hungry animal that lingered deep inside them. That animal that waited for its chance to lash out, to grab onto a doll and to screw it. Hard.<br/>
</p><p>Every male housed that beast, and Obi-Wan was no different.<br/>
</p><p>You could see it in his eyes, the way his pupils dilated in such a wild fashion. An animalistic growl sounded from his chest. His hands dug into you, one into your hip and the other into your shoulder. He slammed you against the wall with a rough ‘bang’. You wanted more. You wanted fucking more.<br/>
</p><p>And that’s precisely what you got.<br/>
</p><p>You had succeeded in driving him completely savage. All common sense was thrown aside as Obi-Wan gripped you firmly and snapped his hips up against yours in a swift motion, pushing himself deep into you. You screamed as you felt him tear you yet fill you up so deliciously. He was treating you roughly, he was hurting you, but that was exactly what you wanted. You wanted him to grunt hotly as he bowed his head and gritted his teeth, you wanted him to pull out of you completely before shoving his rod back into you, quick and hard.  You wanted him not to give a single damn about you, to use you as a toy and to finally satisfy himself.<br/>
</p><p>It was only a matter of moments before he released his sticky load deep inside of you, pulling himself out of you abruptly. He took a step back, glaring you down in disgust. Disgusted at what you had made him done, yes, but disgusted at himself more than anything else. He observed his love juices drip down your beaten core and your bruised thighs, observed what he had done.<br/>
</p><p>His manhood remained erect, although that was barely what infatuated you so much about him. What caught your attention was his fury. The moonlight seemed to make the repulsion in his cold eyes flare to life. The beads of sweat on his forehead twinkled gently. If only you could have the monster inside of him all to yourself all night. But with the horrified realization in his gaze, you knew this was over.<br/>
</p><p>That didn’t mean you had failed, though. Smirking slyly, you commented, ‘’It seems you Jedi perform just as well in bed as you do with your Lightsabers.’’<br/>
</p><p>No reaction. Exactly what you had expected. You only received a firm glare before he reached down calmly to put some order to his clothes.</p><p>As he turned away to leave, you moved closer, pressing a hand to his shoulder. This earned you a brief glance, but no eye contact.<br/>
</p><p>After a moment, he stepped away from beneath your touch, wordlessly moving toward the door and into the hallway.<br/>
</p><p>You were left, weak but satisfied, to yourself in the room, grinning devilishly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. If you have any feedback to improve my writing, I'd love it if you left a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>